School Mischief
by QueenofDemons
Summary: The Hikari's are out with a fever and the Yami's are on their own at school....Mild Language to be noted. The last Chapter is finally up...Thanks for reading. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

School Mischief

* * *

The sun rose up over the mountain and slowly life began to awaken the sleeping birds in the tree outside Yugis' room. Under usual circumstances at the slightest sound from the birds outside Yugi would have sprung out of his bed and begin to dress before his alarm clock went off, so as to not wake his other half, but this morning he didn't hear a thing.

The birds woke up and flew off.

The alarm clock struck 5:15a and began to beep like mad

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_

There was a shine from a golden pyramid that was on a desk next to the clock, and an older version of the sleeping boy appeared before the noisy object, and he didn't look too happy.

Even though it was morning, he was in his blue uniform Yugi usually dressed in, and just gave the noisy object a death glare, and noticed the time.

(Who wakes up at this ungodly hour?) Yami yawning shaking his head and then glared at the thing again

If looks could kill, then the thing would have been dead long before its due time, however he was a ghost, and didn't have solid form. So he just banished the thing to the shadow realm to silence the object, and figured he would apologize for it later.

"Yugi" Yami bending over his younger half

"…" Yugi asleep

"Yugi" Yami a little louder "Do you not have school today"

Feeling the child's forehead he realized he had a fever.

"That explains everything" Yami "…"

Knowing exactly what that means he took over, shut the door to Yugis' soul room, made the bed, and grabbed Yugis' schoolbag, he walked down the stairs and out the door to Yugis' school.

Once outside he began to cuss in every word he knew in Egyptian making people who he passed by look at him as though he was insane.

Finally once he got to school he realized. The school was actually bigger than he normally thought it was.

"This is going to be a long day" Yami said whining a bit (I don't know a damn thing of what to do. –Sighing- Maybe I can find Joey, or Tristan)

"Talking to yourself is only the first step in recognizing the fact that you're insane"

Yami recognized the voice coming behind him

"And **who** let you out, Marik" Yami turning around coming face to face with Marik

"Who else but Malik" Marik grinning from ear to ear and his eyes opened up unusually wide "Come now Pharaoh, surly you can admit the fact that you missed me"

"Not really" Yami said blankly (I **am** surprised as hell)

"I don't know if he can, but I can say that I can, I have to admit it has been a bit dull around here" Bakura coming up behind the two of them and put an arm around them both in a buddy hug

"You're **out **as well" Yami pushing him off

"Why **yes** Pharaoh, I am. I came out to give you, the **praise** you say I always need to give you, as well as the **ass kicking** you say you always want to give me." Bakura said smiling

"Well then if this is going to be a two-for-one then…." Yami beginning to glow

"Mouto, Ishtar, Bakura, your first hour Computer class has started a little while ago, go now or your bound to end up in detention…Hurry now." The female teacher rushed them along and pointed to the classroom and watched them go in

Oddly enough as it was, they had their desks in a triangle pod, and they were grouped up in a group.

"So like my hikari" The Yamis' sighed in unison to themselves as they sat down

"So nice of you guys to join us" Teacher 1 "Open up the folder and do the assignment"

They were given a project to work by themselves on the computer, and oddly enough the Yamis knew how to work on a computer, so it wasn't that difficult to do.

While their lights were at school, they were given the privileges of playing games on the computer while they were gone, so naturally learning about a computer came with the territory.

Their homework for their computer assignment was simple, opening up documents, typing up things in word pad, and printing up simple sentences and putting documents together in a packet.

Once they were finished a smirk came to Bakuras' face, for he was already getting bored.

Yami blinked as a message appeared on his screen.

….

From: Uncatchable

To: Ultimate-Ruler-1

Subject: Boo

_Hey what you doing Pharaoh_

…

From: Ultimate-Ruler-1

To: Uncatchable

Subject: RE: Boo

**What do you want!**

…

From: Uncatchable

To: Ultimate-Ruler-1

Subject: RE:

_I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING. I AM FUCKING BORED...AND YOU KNOW HOW I GET WHEN I AM BORED._

…..

From: Ultimate-Ruler-1

To: Uncatchable

Subject: RE: RE:

**SUCK IT UP!**

…

Marik was seeing the Pharaoh melancholy expressions change and the tomb raiders' smile he figured they were having a little too much fun and he wanted to join in on this, so he sent them both a little message.

From: Insanebybirth

To: Uncatchable

CC: Ultimate-Ruler-1

Subject: Victims

…..

They both received this in their "inbox" and went wide-eyed and clicked on it to "open". This wasn't a message that they could ignore, well judging by the subject.

….

As they opened it up here's' what it said

U GIUS R HAVN 2 MUCH FUN SO I HRD OF A THING CALLED A VIRUS. I HRD IT IS GOIN AROUND. MY HIKARI HAS IT HE FELL VICTIM TO IT AND HE IS OUT SO I FIGURD THAT SINCE MY LIGHT IS OUT AND A VICTIM TO THIS VIRUS THING SO WILL ALL THE PEOPLE HERE! 

Bakura and Yami gasped as they heard everyone scream as the lights went out and flicker back one.

"No one fear, the power just flickered, hand in what you have and proceed to your next class." Teacher 1

Bakura, Yami, and Marik handed in their work and began to go to their Hikaris' next class which was history down the hall.

As they walked down the hall they began to talk. Since the Pharaoh was in the middle he began the conversation.

"So that is what happened to Yugi" Yami

"Yes" Marik

"No, he caught a fever, the flu is going around" Bakura "Same thing happened to Ryou, and Malik"

"Same thing, that explains why your out" Yami

"Yes but I gave a cold to everyone's computers, a virus if you will, since they hurt our hikaris' I hurt their computers." Marik

Marik began to laugh manically and everyone looked at them as though the three of them were insane.

(I guess it could have been worse) Yami grabbing him by the collar and shoving him in his seat next to him in his history class

For the Hell of it Bakura grabbed the kid out of the seat opposite that of the Pharaoh. The kid grabbed his stuff and took another seat as the teacher came in and took attendance.

"Well though you three changed seats, it will not excuse you from taking the exam so here you go." Teacher 2 began to pass out the exam

"The fuc…." Marik cussing

"Shi…" Bakura cussing as he received his

"Damnit" Yami looking at the test

"Mind your language whatever language that was" Teacher 2 taking her seat after passing out the test

This gave the three an idea

(Hey if they don't know our language, and we sure as hell don't know there's let's actually use our heads and get through this thing) Bakura to the other two

(Laughing maniacally…..Yeah) Marik (I agree)

(Well you don't count) Bakura

(For once I think it may be a good idea) Yami looking at his test

They began the test, and then they decided they didn't needed each others help.

#1

Who was the King?

(Must be a survey) Yami answering - Me (I will remain so)

Bakura answering - Atemu (Sad wasn't it and what surprises me was that he still is)

Marik- Me (At least I will be)

#2

What were the weapons used during the war?

Yami- Depends on the opponent

Bakura-During what time of day

Marik-My rod what else do I need?

And so they continued on to multiple choice questions which were the questions 3-15

Till they hit questions 16-20 which where true and false

The pyramids are used in math as a figure for objects in early 1900's

Yami /Bakura/ Marik (What the hell type of question is that?)

Yami answers – The hell it is this answer is so false

Bakura- Beats the hell out of me but I do know it is false

Marik- This maybe true as he laughs

#17

Ceremonies have been done throughout many cultures to praise the gods above.

Bakura-Don't remind me –True

Marik-Duh –True

Yami- Depends do they mean the Pharaoh or the god cards they never had ceremonies for the god cards….True

#18

Games were played on the Titanic

Marik, Bakura, Yami (What the hell is the Titanic?)

Marik- Games are always played, their making me think, their playing with my head…..True

Bakura…..-Beats the hell out of me-Bet I can't steal it though----True

Yami-Sounds important, something that has passed, important, passed…something like me….games----True

#19

T/F

Things are improving everyday by technology

Yami-Guess so-True

Marik-Not really torture was better way back when and much better to watch but the ceremonies are shorter these days and you can actually eat food while watching the ceremonies on TV these days ----True

Bakura-"…"-Easier to break into-People let their guard down-Easier to steal-----Hell yeah----True

#20

T/F

Friendship is the key to everything

Marik/Yami/Bakura (!)

Marik-Hell NO!---False Where will it get me

Bakura-Fuck No---False

Yami-Enough of this Bull Shit!-False

Going to the final page was the last essay question of the test

Times have Changed Throughout the ages have they changed for the better or the worse? Explain.

Bakura Smiled and began his explanations

As the ages have passed I noticed the prison cells have matured greatly as well as the means of punishment. Before in ancient times they would torture the prisoner and lock them up in the cell, and in the dead of night at the change of the shifts you can easily knock out the gourd and steal the keys thus making your escape by the light of dawn.

Now it is becoming more difficult as the time change. The cells are becoming made of harder substances and steal and the cells are becoming more solid walls as well. The gourds are driving horseless chariots and carrying guns as well. The building are taller and technology is becoming more advance as well. Stealing is becoming more of an art. It is now more than a hobby.

Bakura finished and turned in his exam. Sat at the desk and propped his feet up smiling.

Marik began his explanations for his essay

As time passes I have noticed that we need to go back to one ruler. People need to have guidance. They are not able to make their own decisions, for as they do so they are making bad decisions and are bringing this world to destruction; I have taken it upon myself to do something about it.

I will do something about it, I will rule the world and as time passes those that do not obey will be tortured and we will return to the old ways and be ruled by one ruler…me.

Smiling Marik turned in his paper and sat down looking at the Pharaoh who was finishing up his paper.

He looked down and re-read his paper.

His essay was this

Times have Changed Throughout the ages have they changed for the better or the worse? Explain

Throughout the ages I have seen much, some things I am proud of other things not so much. Still it is only through learning and experiences that we are able to grow and be able to acknowledge both our growth and our failure. Though failing and loosing is the hardest, these two things are the things that make us stronger.

Throughout our lifetime we will accomplish many things and be able to meet many new people along the way. Some people we will grow apart from and others we won't. We will see new places and eventually create a place we will call home. Still it is when he are truly happy that we can truly understand how much we have truly changed, and once we see ourselves in the eyes of someone else will we be able to truly understand change.

Many things have changed some things not so much so. Through out time places will grow and things will be destroyed. People will born and people will die, but it is what you do when you are here that matters anything else…Who cares.

Have things changed for the better or worse is the question, I say it depends on you. To me I think I have.

Smiling he handed in his paper and walked out the door as the bell rang for his next class

To be continued...

**A note to the readers **

I hope you all enjoyed the story the end was a little sappy but throughout the series Yami does change and he does change for the better you have to admit. Still as the story will continue more humor is on the way their day is just beginning and more exams are on the way as well. And you know they are bound to get detention...

Let me know what you think, so I know to continue or not

Give me some ideas as to what you would like to see happen.

Review it and let me know.

Disclaimer-----I do not own Yu-gi-oh, this story is made up for pure enjoyment, as well as entertainment. -----** Take care…..QOD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes regarding the story **

**(---) Usually this means their talking to themselves or to a mindlink with another yami or hikari**

**"..." Usual conversation**

**Chapter 2 **

Smiling Yami handed in his paper and walked out the door as the bell rang for his next class

Bakura watched the Pharaoh leave and noticed he had a smile on his face

(The hell is he so thrilled about?) He thought to himself

(He's smiling?) Marik to himself as he looked at the Pharaohs' paper he just turned in (Maybe he used his magic to get all the answers right….he must've, well if he did….then so will I)

Marik used his rod to put a spell on the teacher so that as he graded the papers he would see the answers as being correct.

Then he caught up with the very confused thief who was looking oddly at the Pharaoh.

….

….

"So what are you looking at" Bakura who was glaring at the tomb keeper who by now was smiling big as well

"Do you have a problem with me smiling thief" Marik said glaring at him but still smiling

"Well now that you ask….I do" Bakura who by now everything was beginning to get on his nerves

He didn't want to come here to begin with, and now everything was getting on his nerves and now everyone, but him, was having a good time. He wanted to kill something…mmm just the thought of spilling someone's blood….the thought of that began to…excite him…

As though reading his mind Yami spoke up

"What the hell is going on" Yami saying as he stopped and turned to the other two

"What do you think is going on" Bakura glaring at him

"…" Yami giving him a death glare "Remember we are here because our hikaris' are ill"

"…" Other two Yamis'

Remembering this calmed the other two down, and the others calmly walked over and followed Yami to the next class.

"Where the hell are we going now" Bakura beginning to get pissed off with the whole situation

"I believe it is to a class called…Math" Yami sighing

This was one of the subjects he just plain hated. He never could figure out why Yugi would spend so much time on one subject

"What the hell is math" Marik looking at the other two one then to the other

"Wasn't that on the paper a minute ago" Bakura

"Yeah" Yami

"Hold on you three"

A voice called out from behind them and made them stop. They turned around to see a small potbellied size of a man with a waxed mustache come over to them, he was smaller then Yugi and judging by his stance seemed to be the principle of the school or acting chairman or something.

"Are you not students here?"

(Who the fuck is this man) Marik to the others through the mind link in Egyptian

(Mind your manners…Like I know the bastard) Bakura saying with a smile

(Love the manners) Marik grinning from ear to ear

"Yes we are" Yami listening in to the conversation, but answering the guy with his eyes closed

(Yes Pharaoh you handle this, and we will ignore the bastard, you are the Pharaoh after all, so **you** speak on behalf of your **lower** subjects) Marik in a mocking tone

(It is nice to be a lowlife) Bakura said with a smile

"…" Man looking and wondering what was going on

(You're asking for it) Yami beginning to get upset through the mind link to the other two

The other two Yamis just looked at the Pharaoh and smiled all innocent like.

(Only the Hikari's' can get away with that….idiots) Yami to the other two

"Then tell me why you are just taking your time getting to class" Potbellied man raising his voice to Yami and pointing his finger to Yami

Yami was scratching his head trying to listen in to everything and prevent himself from getting a headache

(Indeed it is, how I bow before thee Pharaoh…Don't we have some popcorn for this…the mighty Pharaoh is getting ridiculed here by a low class human…This is bound to be a show…-Turning to Bakura-…I want a soda and a coke, some snickers, a large popcorn, -Bakura in a hat taking the order mockingly like a surfer dude- oh and some of those little drinks with the little umbrella) Marik showing him using his hands acting like he had a drink and smiled real big

(I don't think they allow those type of drinks here ….This is a school you know) Bakura back to normal dress

(But we are of age by at least a few Millennia, and even kids in our time were drinking before the age of our Hikari's') Marik in a whining tone to Bakura

(Yeah well this isn't our time, still maybe after school we will nock out a few) Bakura said smiling

(Fine then) Marik sighing (Still how do you expect me to get through this day if I can't have a few drinks? That last teacher made me want a few just to get through the test)

(Don't remind me) Bakura

(Hey, is it a little too quiet to you) Bakura looking to Marik

(Yeah) Marik looking back at him

They turned around only to come face to face with a dark figure and a glowing eye. Next thing they knew they were being dragged down the hall on the floor by Yami.

"We **can **walk you know." Bakura having a few black eyes

"Low lives aren't capable of walking" Yami said smiling "They crawl"

….

….

In Class

….

…..

Yami was chewing on his pen cap while attempting to pay attention, though that wasn't going very well.

So he decided to retreat in his mind to check on Yugi.

He entered his soul chamber and opened his door and entered the dark hallway.

He then opened Yugis' Door and entered his room, usually he wouldn't even be able to enter but since his hikari was ill, and he closed the door he was able to enter without his knowledge….looking at his dear hikari he noticed his hikari was still ill, but at least he was resting peacefully.

Putting a wet towel on his forehead he hugged his hikari and said rest peacefully and retreated back to the classroom.

"So you see doing this formula will get you the sum of the square which will get you the conclusion." Teacher 3

"Whatever" Yami sighed (Maybe they were right, I could go for a nice cup of wine)

Looking back at the board the teacher was drawing a sketch of a square

(Well I hope Yugi will feel better soon) Yami (I am really getting bored and though I am trying to at least make good notes for my Hikari I can't grasp this stuff. Why are there a bunch of X's on the board anyway? I thought triple X was a bad thing or was it that title of a movie?)

Yami tried to write everything on the board the exact way on the paper, but it was still confusing to him.

(Why can't they just write normally I mean we used to write long paragraphs in just a few symbols?) Yami trying to copy everything down

As for Bakura

(X + Y Addition, Y - Z Subtraction, so X + Z a party for two? Where the hell did that come in from?) Bakura trying to understand the problem on the board

Bakura was called up to do a problem on the board and it was a word problem. Still he could barely make out what he was supposed to do, let alone how to solve it.

"Well do you have an answer or don't you." Teacher getting all mad and put her hands on her hips

"Well if X + Y is addition and Y – Z Subtraction and you have ten people and you only have six chairs than just kill four and your problems solved…." Bakura put down the chalk and went back to his seat.

"…" Teacher staring at him in shock

Marik couldn't contain his laughter and almost fell out of his chair

Yami just glared at the two

After a minute or two they settled down as the teacher began to explain the proper way to do the problem.

(Fool I can't believe you said that aloud) Marik said grinning

(What else was I suppose to say?) Bakura

"…" Yami glaring at him

"How did you know that?" Bakura

(Well everyone knows three squares makes a pyramid shape so just double it) Bakura said crossing his arms

Yami just looked at them blankly as Marik began to laugh again

Yami knew that three squares piled up did make a pyramid like shape still his thinking was wrong, he knew the answer to the problem, since Yugi spent ten minutes trying to work out the answer last night.

(Idiot) Yami said to them

"You want to make something of it!" Bakura turning around to face him

"Ryou what has gotten into you" Teacher turning around to see the commotion

"!" Bakura flinched at hearing his Hikari's' name called

"I don't know what you three are up to but control yourselves." Teacher

(Do you think are Hikari's' would act like that, behave you two" Marik trying to be civilized

"!" Yami and Bakura

(Yeah this coming from the only psycho in the classroom) Bakura thinking to himself

(Why is he so calm, he can't really be paying attention, let alone know what is going on) Yami to himself

"Ishtar do problem 21" Teacher

Marik walked up to the board and looked like he was reading the problem

"That is simple, the answer was 49 or 7 squared" Marik said as he turned and walked back to his seat

"!" Yami and Bakura

"That is correct, now Adams I want you to…" Teacher continued

(How the hell did you get that?) Bakura to Marik

(Easy it took 49 people to make the first shift for the tomb design) Marik said as he looked at Bakura with a side-ways glance

(You fool they weren't talking about that) Bakura

(What were they talking about?) Marik looking at them puzzled

(The equation on the board) Yami said patiently

(Was that what it said?) Marik (Like I could read that)

(Then….) Bakura looked at him blankly and shook his head (Dumb luck)

"Guess so" Yami said while giving the teacher a blank stare

"So then what's the answer" Teacher

"…" Yami looking back at the Teacher as the class was looking at him

"The answer?" Teacher

It took awhile for Yami to realize he was called on to do the problem on the board, so like the others he looked at the problem but could only make up a sentence or two.

(The hell?) Yami (Beats the hell out of me….)

Yami sighed and then the bell rang

Everyone got up and began to walk out of the classroom

"You sure have dumb luck as well" Bakura said with a smile on his face

"No, just talent" Yami said with a smirk

"…" Marik looked at his watch and noticed they were somehow released from class ten minutes early

To be continued….

**A note to the readers **

Thank you for the reviews, I hope you all enjoyed the story

Give me some ideas as to what you would like to see happen, I always like getting some new ideas.

Review it and let me know.

Disclaimer-----I do not own Yu-gi-oh, this story is made up for pure enjoyment, as well as entertainment. -----** Take care…..QOD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

-----Note to readers—

This chapter isn't for ANZU lovers

* * *

Yami sighed and then the bell rang

Everyone got up and began to walk out of the classroom

"You sure have dumb luck" Bakura said with a smile on his face

"No, just talent" Yami said with a smirk

"…" Marik looked at his watch and noticed they were somehow released from class ten minutes early

"Hey You Cheated!" Marik and Bakura began to walk over to Yami in a huff

"Do I detect a little hostility?" Yami said narrowing his eyes

"…" Bakura just glared

"Shit…Where the hell do we go now?" Marik asked as he ran his fingers threw his hair

"Something called Biology" Yami said looking at a small notebook

Suddenly Marik began to laugh uncontrollably, and the other two looked at him like he was about to blow something up.

Bakura grabbed him by the collar and held him firm

"The hell is wrong with you?" Bakura

"Yes, I can't **wait** to go to class" Marik said as he pushed Bakura off of him and began to walk down the hall, and then he stopped. "Please, this way" pointing down the hall with a big smile on his face

"Why don't I have a good feeling about this?" Yami questioned

"…" Bakura looked at him, Yami returned the look, and then they fallowed him

Still for some odd reason Bakura couldn't help but smirk, still hell if he understood as to why

The three of them arrived at the classroom and sat down in what was another triangle like pod group, and the three of them only assumed it to be theirs.

Within five minutes the teacher walked in. He was a tall blond haired man, old, yet somehow though he seemed halfway blind, yet he was able to know "exactly" what was going on.

Or so it seemed.

…

…

"Today class….-he took in a deep breath- We are going to learn about…." Teacher gasping yet again

(Well Marik it looks like you will have to go to work today) Bakura looking at the guy as though he was plagued with some infectious disease

(Like hell) Marik putting his head on the back of his palms on the desk

(No, I mean you will have to go to work… sure enough) Bakura continued to say

(Just spit it out already) Marik getting a bit impatient and punched the desk

Yami looked at the two of them yet said nothing to the ruckus they were causing

(It's a little entertainment at least) saying to himself arms crossed

(This guy is going to drop any second) Bakura a bit wide-eyed at the man and his coughing

The three of them just busted out laughing

The whole class just turned around and glared at them

After a minute or two they calmed down and noticed the mortals were looking at them

"What!" Bakura said aloud and gave them all a death glare they turned back around in there seats

"I don't know what's so funny about dissecting innocent frogs" Tea suddenly appearing out of no where

"Frogs?" Yami asked –Not like he was paying attention- Then looked at her with a WHAT THE HELL look

"Yes, he said where dissecting innocent little frogs" Tea looking furious and put her hands on her fists

"You said we're dissecting frogs" Marik said with a smirk on his face

"Yes" Tea

"Ugly, green like, disgusting creatures, who make irritating noises every five seconds that never shut up, frogs" Bakura questioned and hoped the answer was yes to some anticipation

"Well I never thought about it like that…but yes" Tea her face lightening up a bit to which she was calm

Marik and Bakura grabbed the dissecting knife and tools and had a happy, ecstatic grin on their faces.

"THEN LIE DOWN ON THE TABLE GIRL! WE HAVE WORK TO DO!" Marik and Bakura tried to pull her down on the desk to begin the lab work

"We need to open this frog up and dissect it quick" Marik said like a surgeon on a TV show as Bakura pulled her on the desk

She fell with a huge bang

"Where are the needles to put on the arms and legs?" Bakura asked struggling with her

Not paying attention to the scene Yami turned his head away and just handed the **whole **box to them

"Thanks Pharaoh" Marik smiled

"Shit we'll need more than that" Bakura complained still trying to hold her down

Still Tea kicked and screamed and the two boys just laughed. Yami just closed his eyes.

(Well this way I can say I didn't see a thing, so I know nothing) Yami smiled and he kicked back against the wall and turned his head keeping his eyes shut

The screaming could be heard throughout the room, yet for some reason….**No one** seemed to hear or move.

Yami felt like bursting out laughing, still just as he thought that he suddenly began to hear ripping of clothing type noises, but he just kept still and decided to go check on Yugi.

Besides a Pharaoh **must** maintain composure at all times

…

He retreated back into Yugis' soul room and noticed the color begin to come back to Yugis' cheeks and knew anytime soon Yugi would be up and about and cheerful as ever, so this brought a smile to Yamis' face.

Yamis' eyes softened, and he brushed his forefinger across Yugi's cheek and sighed, he was so relieved to know his Hikari was feeling better.

He faded and went back to the classroom and opened his eyes in time to see Tea run out of the classroom, she was fine but some of her clothes purposely ripped just for fun and as a threat.

"Was that really necessary?" Yami saying smoothly

"You didn't object or come to her aid" Marik

"Was I suppose to…-he opened his eyes slowly and smirked-…Oops" Yami saying as though it just slipped his mind

Bakura smiled "Well I had enough of her friendship speeches, besides we didn't **do** anything, just threatened her life"

Yami shrugged he really didn't care anyway "Fine, I didn't see anything"

Marik and Bakura smiled

"No just heard is all" Marik said as he grabbed their frog from the table and the three began their experiment.

"So what do we do" Yami said looking at the thing

Bakura smiled

Suddenly he picked up the pins and began stabbing the frog in its legs and arms

"There's a good boy, can we name him "SPIKE?" Bakura said smiling at his job well done

"SPIKE! What the hell type of name is that" Marik

"I **like** it" Yami said as he picked up the next tool and narrowed his eyes as though thinking they were saying something about his hair

Their eyes widened as they saw his eyes and the sharp tool in his right hand moving over to drape across his left shoulder

…

"…So do we" Marik and Bakura

"Good" Yami

Though they didn't really know what they were doing, Marik said to just fish out the insides of the frog, so since they were from Egypt they knew about mummification and taking the insides out and sticking them in jars….So the **experiment **went fast and well.

"We have no jars" Yami said with a bit of concern the last thing he wanted was to upset the gods for improper mummification of the dead

"Just stick all that stuff in a pile and stick it in the Tupperware here" Marik pointed to the plate the tools were on

Yami sighed

Since he knew Marik came from a long line of priests and tome keepers, he considered Marik a valuable asset when it came to proper prayers and rituals, so he fallowed his advice.

"Prayers are still needed" Yami commanded

The other two nodded in agreement

Saying a small prayer Bakura, Marik, and Yami began to fish the insides out so precise that the students around them were envious.

During the whole experiment the three of them were saying prayers and were VERY precise in their cuts that they were receiving stares from the other students.

It wasn't until Yami began to look for some type of cloth for the frog that the teacher came over.

Yami began to wrap the frogs legs up in a long roll of paper towel, and the teacher bend over the work the three of them did

"You----wheeze----did a good job, but----wheeze---what are you doing?" Teacher

"Giving the creature a proper burial" Marik said with a disgusted look on his face as though the teacher wasn't human

"I----see" Teacher

"…" Yami still wrapping up the frog only now he was on the other leg

"Tell me----Do you know what----this organ is?" Teacher pointing to a yellow pile of insides

"…Yami looked at him as though he was stupid…It isn't an organ…-The teacher looked at him- Its fat" Yami answered as he started on the pelvis of the frog

"Good" Teacher "And this"

"The liver" Marik answered without a second thought

"----Wheeze….Right" Teacher "You….-wheeze----What's that"

"…" Bakura looked at it

Yami and Marik continued there work mummifying the frog, but were now looking at him; they knew the prayers by heart so they didn't need to look at what they were doing, to complete the job. Only now Marik was wrapping the frog up instead of Yami

"…Smirk….That is the heart…What else" Bakura smiled"

"Your group has done their work…-Wheeze—you may leave early" The teacher gathered up the innards and frog and walked away.

The boys washed their hands and left the room

Once they were down the hall Bakura asked his usual question

"Damn, where now?" Bakura looking at Yami

Yami had a pissed off look on his face and this made Bakura and Marik wince

(Damn he seems pissed) Bakura (Much more pissed then when I broke in Yugis' room and stole Yugi's schoolbooks) He said to himself

(Shit what the hell?) Marik

"Well" Bakura asked again

"Fitness" Yami said with a disgusted look on his face

Marik looked horrified

"You mean actual work?" Marik

"Shit" Bakura

"Yes and I wouldn't miss it for the world…We're playing **Dodge ball**"

A familiar voice came from behind and as they turned around they came face to face with none other than the famous blue eyed CEO.

"Kaiba" Yami said wide-eyed

Seto just smirked

To be continued….

* * *

**A note to the readers **

Thank you for the reviews, I hope you are enjoying the story

_**Thank you for all the good ideas, it has been really helpful, Tell me where you would like this story to go, would you like romance mixed in, more humor, Review it and let me know.**_

Disclaimer-----I do not own Yu-gi-oh, this story is made up for pure enjoyment, as well as entertainment. -----** Take care…..QOD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"You mean actual work?" Marik

"Shit" Bakura turning is glance off to the side then he turned his head back as he felt a presence near

"Yes, and I wouldn't miss it for the world…We're playing **Dodge ball**"

A familiar voice came from behind and as they turned around they came face to face with none other than the famous blue eyed CEO.

"Kaiba" Yami said wide-eyed

Seto just smirked

"Lets go slackers" Seto

He then showed them the way

And at P.E.

"So as many of you would realize, today we are playing Dodge ball. One person will hold the ball and throw it at the group of people who will dodge the ball. If you are hit then you are out" Teacher "Now lets keep it clean"

"So your just suppose to stand and dodge the ball that's thrown at you?" Marik trying to understand what the hell they were doing here

"…I should go first, I mean I tried to kill you hundreds of times, I'm a natural killer" Bakura his reasoning beyond the understanding of the others

"…Yeah but you failed even at that" Yami smirking

"…(Narrowing his eyes with a death glare)…Bastard" Bakura

"…" Yami glaring back smirking

"So the first to toss the ball is …." Teacher looking at a pre-pared list

(Be me) Bakura

(Call my name) Yami (by rights I should go first, besides this could actually be fun)

(This could be fun) Marik (at least Fun to watch) looking at Yami and Bakura (You can feel the blood lust) It almost gets me in the mood for a…

"Kaiba" Teacher announcing his name

(Shit) Yami and Bakura

"Great" Seto giving a small smile, grabbing the ball

The other students bunched together and went out on the basketball court.

Seto tossed the ball into the air and looked out at the other students

(Hmm….Who to get first?) Seto eyeing the group and staring the majority of them down

"…" Yami glared at him "Well interesting, yet predictable"

Seto glared back

"And….." Teacher blowing his whistle

This started the game and Seto took a few pot shots taking a few students out of the game.

"Taking out all the weak, common pawns first" Marik deciding to start up a convo with Bakura

They were watching all the students getting creamed

"I like doing that, besides he's clearing out more space to run" Bakura crossing his arms and kicked a kid in front of him, the kid got creamed and called out since he was hit. Bakura just laughed and Marik looked at him with glaring eyes.

"Hey, I was going to get hit" Bakura to his defense

"Yes, but you don't use the students to dodge, you move your body" Marik telling him the rules

"Oh" Bakura began to look around at the other students

While he looked, the ball kept passing by his head, and he would just stand still while the other kids were jumping and moving trying to dodge the ball

Finally Bakura gave out a large sigh, and turned to Marik

Marik looked at Bakura and saw he had a defeated face expression of both disappointment and confusion, a look he didn't see too often, especially on Bakura

"What now?" Marik

"I give up…" Bakura sighed again

"What?" Marik in disbelief

"Tell me who's "Your Body" Which one is he? I mean there are only a few students left on the field, so which body do you use to dodge the ball?" Bakura asking all innocently

Marik could tell he actually put some thought into that, but he couldn't resist

Marik just busted out into laughter, and Yami turned to see what was so funny but made no understanding as to what was going on

"Well at least they aren't causing trouble" Yami

Once Seto took out twenty students he narrowed down his choices

Of course now he could aim at the main people he wanted to since the beginning, and he knew who he wanted to take out…Still he wanted to save the best for last and now he would finally be able to take him down. Even if this was another game.

"Let's see what you got in this game" Seto

"…" Yami putting his game face on

Seto threw the ball and Yami dodged, still the unfortunate student behind him wasn't as lucky and got hit in the face. This caused the student to get a bloody nose; still no one really seemed to notice.

Seto grabbed the other ball and once again threw it at Yami, but this time when he dodged Marik was hit in the chest and was out of the game.

"Damn you Pharaoh! that hurt" Marik grabbing his chest

Marik rubbed his chest where the ball hit, and left the court to join the others on the side

Now there just a small handful of students, Seto once again took pot shots at the others and got them out, now he aimed at Bakura and he wasn't that easy to hit.

(He won't be able to hit me that easily) Bakura "Even if "your body" isn't here"

Bakura dodged the first few blows and Seto began to get frustrated.

(Damn him, I'll knocked that bastard on his ass!) Seto grabbing another ball from the rack

Seto narrowed his eyes and tossed the ball up and caught it, Bakura steadied himself, Seto glared at him, and Bakura watched the ball.

(This will be good) Marik watched Seto and Bakura (I need popcorn, and a Pepsi would be nice….Oh and a hot dog, with a side of cheesy fries)

Little did Marik know that he sent that through the mind link, and both Yami and Bakura was hit with that thought, which made them loose their current strain of thought, and they became unfocused, which sent their thoughts on the cheesy fries, their stomachs' began to rumble from hunger.

"Damn you Marik" Bakura turning his head to look at Marik

When he turned back around his head met up with the ball

"!" Bakura

Bakura was knocked down to the ground and his feet flew over his head

The teacher blew his whistle and called Bakura out

Bakura rubbed his cheek the ball hit and left the court and headed strait to Marik

"You sonofa….!" Bakura getting punched by Marik

"Watch it ladies are present" Marik pointing to the other classmate females who turned back around to watch the last few moments of the game

"!" Bakura looked around and saw Anzu coming in through the doors. "Where?"

Marik saw where he was looking "…Oh your right" Marik saw Yami who saw her coming in and looking pissed "My mistake"

Yami groaned inside and looked back at Seto who threw the ball his way

Yami dodged "Your long hours in your office are beginning to fog your mind"

"And your getting slow (throwing the ball) in your old age" Seto

The ball hit the last students and they were called out

(I didn't think Seto was this good) The teacher thought to himself

Seto caught this comment and threw the ball at the teacher, being that the teacher wasn't expecting this, he was knocked unconscious by the ball.

This made all the students cheer, and some left the class early.

Most of the students stuck around, just to see Seto and Yami go at it.

The were mainly curious of the final outcome

So the game continued, and the teacher was left on the floor bleeding by his bloody nose. No one even took notice after the initial hit.

Seto was beginning to get frustrated and began to throw two balls at a time thinking it would double his odds…..It didn't.

(Damn you….this is just like the time you..) Seto began

(You-dodging the ball- better not be thinking about the time I know you know you shouldn't be thinking!) Yami finished dodging the ball again

"!" Seto "It was your fault" Throwing the dodge ball

"Was not" Yami hit the ball back and Seto caught the ball

"You know it was" Seto

"What the hell are talking about?" Marik

"Don't you know?" Bakura

Marik looked at Bakura puzzled

"…" Bakura

At this point the bell rang and everyone began to go to the next class

Seto put the ball down and stormed out of the Gym

"You know it was" Seto left and slammed the door

"Was not!" Yami yelled back

Yami stormed after him, Seto was down the hall and Yami stormed after him.

"How the hell can you say it was my fault?" Yami

"Because it was" Seto stopped and looked at him

"Was not, and besides do you know how childish you're acting?" Yami

"Am not" Seto folding his hands

"…" Yami

"Can't you two ever let it go? It's an old quarrel" Bakura

"…" Yami and Seto both glaring at him

The second bell rang letting them know they were late, so they all ran toward their next class

"Where the hell are we going?" Bakura asking Yami

"Religion" Yami and Seto both yelled back

To be continued….

**A note to the readers **

Thank you for the reviews, I hope you are enjoying the story

Thank you for all the good ideas, it has been really helpful.

Tell me where you would like this story to go, and what would you would like to see more of regarding the story- like romance mixed in, or would you like more humor, Review it and let me know, I always read my reviews.

Disclaimer-----I do not own Yu-gi-oh, this story is made up for pure enjoyment, as well as entertainment. -----** Take care…..QOD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

A/N-Okay first thing is first, Chapter 5 is up and ready to go, for the record there are some quotes here which belong to their respected owners. Chapter 5 is not for picky freaks who take this stuff literally. This is just for fun and not to be taken seriously….Enjoy the chapter-

* * *

"Can't you two ever let it go? It's an old quarrel" Bakura

"…" Yami and Seto both glaring at him

The second bell rang letting them know they were late, so they all ran toward their next class

"Where the hell are we going?" Bakura asking Yami

"Religion" Yami and Seto both yelled back

The group walked into the class and the teacher walked in

"Welcome to class" Teacher putting away his bag onto the desk

"…" Marik (Why does he seem like a priest in training, he doesn't seem anything too worthwhile….Still lets see what he knows)

"Why the hell does he seem so happy?" Bakura looking at the teacher "Why is it I feel bored, and uninterested?"

"…" Seto and Yami glaring at each other

"Well we are going to be talking about the religion" Teacher "Now from what we know there is only one god"

"…I agree with that" Yami smiling bit (I mean it is true, they can't argue with that)

"…please" Seto placing a hand below his chin and glaring at Yami for smiling

"Now from what we **all** know, God is perfect." Teacher looking into his notebook and turning to the board

"Of course" Yami smiling and all into the lesson

Yami straightened up in his seat and watched as the teacher began to read from a book

"Conceited sonofabitch" Bakura looking from Yami and back to the teacher

Yami was looking at the teacher as though he was going to bestow upon him blessings, but then the teacher began to loose favor

"Now you see" The teacher looking at the board "God gave his only son to.."

"The hell!" Yami began slamming his hand on the desk and freaking out the other students around him "He is my successor and only son, I will not do anything whatsoever, no matter what you say" (Damn teachers, and priests) "For what reason was the only son given up"

"???" Teacher "Well for us mortals and sinners"

"Let you all hang" Yami glaring at him

"Now now, you too are a sinner" Teacher

"EXCUSE me?" Yami serious

"The son was given up for your sake as well…Now there was a book that was…." Teacher began

Yami glared at him from his seat and the teacher began to stumble on his words

"Moron they're not talking about you, and besides you don't have a son" Bakura smirking at him like he was more superior than the pharaoh

"Do you have something to add?" Teacher asking Bakura

"…" Yami blushed a bit but didn't say anything

He wasn't about to admit he was wrong though in his eyes he isn't ever wrong unless Yugi points it out for some reason

"Okay well anyways, today we have a speaker so pay attention, then you are going to have a one on one with him" Teacher

The guest walked in and he happened to be a priest of the Catholic religion

"Hello young lambs, I am Father J, I am going to be giving you a small passage from the first reading" Father J

"A reading?" Marik looked at the Priest and his book

"…" Seto and Yami looked at him

"A first reading?" Yami

"How many are there?" Seto

"I never had a book like that, just scrolls" Marik

"Fool, that is his scrolls" Bakura

"…" Seto and Yami just looked at each other

* * *

About ten minutes later the class was fallowing the teacher and priest down the hall to a small chapter on the first floor of the school

"I never knew about this" Bakura looking around

"!" Yami and Seto

"So the most richest of the religions is the Catholic faith, and the leader is the Pope, he is the most successful and richest of the faith….I could get used to this" Bakura looking around at the stained glass windows and in the right corner was a small gold box

"Stop drooling or we'll need a life boat" Seto looking disgusted and looking down at Bakura as though he was vermin

Bakura glared back and the two stared down at each other, and no one gave way but they did both blink at the same time not noticing that no one won, yet each thought they won and were happy with that, with that they continued to look around

"We had gold boxes at the palace" Yami almost taking offence to the remark

They turned to look at Yami till their names were called

"Seto….Kaiba….My dear boy please come in" Priest J issuing him into a booth

Seto slowly fallowed the man and they sat down

"My dear boy, I am here to listen to any problems you may have…We are going to right any wrongs you have done in the past…" J

"Well that's reassuring" Seto folding his arms

"…Yes, so tell me what you enjoy" J

"…creating hell for people around me" Seto

"…." J blinked a few times then continued "Surly you give to those of the needy"

"All the time" Seto assured him

The priest smiled and looked at him "That alone is penance to help with your sins"

"I mean I **give** pink slips to my lower assistances everyday…They **NEED **more sheets for my desk actually I am running out… I went threw a box of fifty last night" Seto

"My lamb that just adds to those of the needy, the more challenging manor would be to assist those of need" J

"I like a challenge and one man in particular goes out of his way to piss me off, He destroyed my tournament, my battle dome and on top of it all…" Seto

"That was **NOT **my fault!" Yami hollering at him from across the chapel

"Please dear boys don't holler in the chapel…This is a place of worship and forgiveness" J

"Then by walking in here were forgiven?" Bakura

"No one is worshiping me, how can it be called a place of worship?" Yami

"The power of this faith" Bakura looking astonished

"…"Yami glaring at him

Yami almost felt threatened, but then the priest had had enough and had Seto and Yami escorted out

"I thought this was a place of forgiveness?" Yami looking at the closed doors

"…" Seto "Apparently even this faith has its limits, good thing we're still our own"

Marik was then called to the booth and the two looked at each other briefly

"Lets go get a soda" Seto to Yami and they began to walk down the hall

"You're buying" Yami

"But it's your turn" Seto

"…" Yami

"Tell me your problems" J

"Well I have been labeled psychotic when I personally don't know why, I mean everyone I know always banishes souls to the shadow realm and personally all I wanted was extreme power, so tell me you guys seem to already achieve that…You give forgiveness right, so tell me how to achieve that power, riches and glory….Have I been forgiven yet? Is my soul saved" Marik looking expectantly and had a relieved like expression on his face

"!" J

The priest took offense and had his alter boys escort him out too

"Thank God, I need a hotdog…or maybe I'll go for a hamburger with cheese….I bet the other priest is buying the pharaohs' lunch so I'll make him buy mine too…he's the one with the money…." Marik walking down the hall talking to himself

The other students who past him just looked at him not knowing what to think

"Why should I spend my money anyways" Marik continuing down the hall

Finally almost seeming disturbed, the alter boys closed the chapel doors once again and the priest J called Bakura to the booth

"Tell me your questions and offenses dear boy" J saying within a sigh

"Offenses?" Bakura thinking of the definition of the word

"Yes, I can save your soul and help you achieve salvation" J looking at him with his brown eyes of forgiveness

(Well I can see why he can get his results, maybe this one time I should say the truth) "So you can save my soul, what a relief to know, well there really isn't that much to tell"

"Ask your questions then…I can tell by your eyes you want to be saved and you want the knowledge and forgiveness I can supply" J

(…) "...so who is your ruler?" Bakura

"The Pope" J now looking back at Bakura "What are your sins" he asked softly

"Through out the years I have done terrible things in an attempt to achieve great power, I steal, lie and cheat and I don't have a problem with any of it. I am a thief and a stealer of souls and I want riches and power" Bakura said with a strait face and glare of almost defiant eyes

"…" J looking at him with disbelief

"So what is in the Golden box?" Bakura curious and wanting to know

"…" J "You don't need to concern yourself with that, it is more important to achieve salvation"

"…I have already died and am damned anyway though my hikari may still be saved that's enough for me, but thanks for the offer" Bakura beginning to get up

"…" J (He's leaving on his own) "I can save you"

"Money…Really…Do you know where there's a sale on leaks?...My Hikari wanted to buy some on the way home" Bakura asking with a straight face

(I give up on these students; even I am loosing my patience) J

Once again Bakura too was escorted out and he began to fallow the path the pharaoh once took.

The Priest began to hear the other students' confessions and was relieved to hear that they were regular ordinary confessions like lying and cheating on tests…etc…

* * *

And down on the first floor

Bakura met up with the others in the cafeteria and since Seto was getting to the cash register Bakura threw in his hot dog and soda and Seto glared at him. Yami, Marik and Bakura moved past Seto to get a seat near the window and Seto was left with the bill

"That will be 2550 yen for you and your friends" Lady Register

"Bastards!" Seto pulling out his wallet

Seto paid the bill and joined the others on the other end of the cafeteria

"…Man you should have seen his face when I told him the truth" Bakura talking in between bites of his hot dog

"Your manors leave something to be desired thief" Seto

"…-Bakura looked at him and shrugged his shoulders as he drank his soda-Like I give a shit" Bakura

"…" Yami munching on his fries and watching the display of the lower servants

"So what now…I haven't heard from Malik yet" Marik looking down at his hamburger

"Yugi was improving but…he's still not up" Yami

Yami just checked on Yugi during the sermon and he was sleeping softly, but made no sign of waking up any time soon

The other Yamis looked at their food as though it was contaminated

This was their first chance at eating and at first they had appetites but now that they were talking about their Hikaris all appetite they had, was gone.

"…" Bakura glaring out the window

The bell rang and the last bit of the school day was about to begin

"…I am not in the mood for anymore classes" Yami said as he finished his soda

"Maybe, still our hikaris' wouldn't skip out on their classes" Marik

"So where do we go now?" Bakura

"…" Yami glared at Bakura then to Seto

"English" Marik saying with pride as he got up and began to head out the door

"…" Seto

To be continued….

* * *

**A note to the readers **

I hope you are enjoying the story

Thank you for all the good ideas, it has been really helpful.

Dark Oblivions' last chapter is posted and is for Dbz and Yu-gi-oh lovers. I think all who like the Yami and Hikari characters would like dark Oblivion so check it out.

As for this story it will begin to get more in-depth, so check back later for the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading.

Review it and let me know.

Disclaimer-----I do not own Yu-gi-oh, this story is made up for pure enjoyment, as well as entertainment. -----** Take care…..QOD**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

"English" Marik saying with pride as he got up and began to head out the door

"…" Seto

Nothing else was said and they continued onto class

Thirty minutes into the class

"So the noun of this sentence is ruler, and is what the sentence is about…." Teacher

(Didn't we already learn about the nuns in our other class?) Bakura via mind link to the others

(The penguin like creatures right) Marik (Yeah I think so)

(…) Yami

"So in the sentence…teacher looking at her book at the example.---"Huus' Book"---…What would the noun be?" Teacher

"Not mine" Bakura

"Marik" Teacher

"What?" Marik kicking back in his char

"What is the noun" Teacher

"I don't see one" Marik

"Its right here" Teacher pointing to the example she wrote on the board

"No that's green" Marik looking at the green chalk board

"No what I wrote" Teacher

"Those are letters" Marik (Though I prefer our own writing)

(So do I) Yami

"No no, Who's book is it?" Teacher pointing to her book

"That's not mine" Marik said sarcastically ((I wonder if Malik has that book)) To himself

"Bakura please answer the question" Teacher

"…" Bakura looking from Marik to the teacher

"Ok let's take it to another approach….What do nouns do?" Teacher

(Honor the gods right, pray and stuff for ceremonies right) Bakura to the others

"They rule the sentence" Yami answered

"Yes, that's right Yugi" Teacher smiled

"Naturally" Yami

"No that is an adverb" Teacher corrected

"…" Yami glared at the teacher for correcting him

"So you see the nouns rule the sentence and tell you what it is about…So in the sentence Huus' Book …..What is the noun" Teacher

((Why is she asking a question?)) Yami ((I'm getting a headache))

Yami put his hand to his forehead

(Who Knows?) Marik

(Who Cares?) Bakura

(…) Seto

"Now Bakura in the question Huus' Book…Whos' book is it?" Teacher

"You just answered yourself twice" Bakura

"Turn to page 273" Teacher rubbing her head

"In what…" Bakura

"Your book" Teacher

"I thought you said Who" Bakura

"That's right" Teacher

"What?" Bakura frowning his brows together

Yami and Seto smirked

"Look I may be a thief but I don't have that book" Bakura

"You didn't bring it" Teacher

"Whos' Yuu?" Bakura questioning

"You…Your book" Teacher turning red

"I thought you were talking about Whos' whatever" Bakura

"Not whos' whatever, Huus' Book" Teacher

"How the Hell do I know whatever of whos?" Bakura getting up from his chair and slamming his hands on the desk

The teacher glared at him

"Do you have your book" Teacher asking the student in front of her

"I have mine" Student 4

(Now where on Mimes?) Bakura sitting down and asking Marik

(No not Mimes….Mines) Marik smiling a large smile

(Finally something I know about…I found large gems in the ones north of the kingdom once) Bakura crossing his legs and turning to Marik

"…" Mariks eyes turned real large and he dropped his smile

Bakura saw this and turned around

Then it happened…Something that usually doesn't. Yami and Seto usually can tell what they are saying to each other without needing to say anything at all, but this time…Seto used his Mind link and joined in the discussion…Since he too was from their past lives he had the ability all along, but cared not to use it but this was to finally be settled…

Seto and Yami glared at him

(So it was you!) Seto said slamming his hand down on his desk

(What?) Bakura questioning the Priest

(You stole the family gems from the mine north did you not?) Yami asked quietly

(I found them, I didn't steal nothing…To steal you have to actually take something with other guards on guards and there were none and it had no seal on it) Bakura said nonchalantly (I may not know much but I know what thieving is)

(So it was you) Yami said to Seto

(It was not, I didn't find out about anything till after the fact) Seto to Yami

(I told you to place guards at the new mine and you didn't) Yami to Seto (Your to blame for the loss of the gems and the destruction of the mine itself)

(You never told me at all!) Seto to Yami

(I did when the discovery was made!) Yami to Seto

(When was that?) Seto glared at Yami

(Two in the morning) Yami

(You told me what, in two in the morning) Seto said blankly

(About the guards and the postings, and you told me you would take care of it) Yami

(So it was the Pharaohs fault) Marik and Bakura together in astonishment

(You know I don't get up to do anything once dismissed, and if I am to be given orders it has to be after I have a drink of beer or wine or I don't function properly, YOU KNOW THAT, for you to forget that golden rule between us, makes you at fault…So it was your fault) Seto then turned his head once doing so finally sighed a sigh of relief, and then smiled to himself

(…..How **dare** you!) Yami said as he glared at his servants his golden eye beginning to glow when once more the teacher disrupted his thoughts

"So what is the answer to the original question" Teacher

"Huu is the answer" Tea blushing

"I thought that was a question" Marik

"It is a question" Yami saying in "Humph" manner upset over what was just occurred

"No Shit, even I know that" Bakura leaning back in his chair

"Yeah like who, what, where, and why" Seto said flatly

"Duh" Bakura

"No that's not right" Teacher listening in to the conversation "It wasn't a question"

"Huu is the answer" Tea said to Bakura

"Like Hell" Bakura smirked

"…" Seto, Malik, and Yami smiled

"Then what is the answer" Tea said getting up from her seat and walking over to him with her hands on her hips

((Please may I banish this bitch; Please may I banish this bitch)) Bakura secretly praying to Ra

(Yes but later) Yami smiled

"Who asked you" Bakura turned to Yami ignoring Tea in front of him

"EXCUSE ME!!!" Tea making herself known

Everyone turned to her, even Seto looking at her like she was an imp

"If Huu isn't the answer then what is it" Tea to Bakura

"What do I care" Bakura said folding his arms

"I have never seen the three of them act like this before" Student 1

"Yeah, never disrespectful" Student 2

"Their taking up class time…Who cares" Student 3

"Yeah that's true" Students together

So they turned to finish watching the show and all closed their books this was better in any event

"Actually he is right" Marik

"…" Seto and Yami looked at each other than back at the scene where they saw the teacher try to intervene

"FIRST OFF!" Teacher making Tea jump "Huu is the answer"

"…" Bakura looking at her blankly

"Told you" Tea smiling her friendly innocent smile

The teacher went back to the board to start the lesion again "Now an example of an adverb would be…"

"Just shoot me" Marik

"….Gladly" Bakura said aloud to Marik

"That's right Bakura glad you are listening" Teacher said smiling a big smile

"What the Fu…" Bakura

"Now you see there are other questioning beginners as was stated earlier like WHO, WHAT, WHERE, WHY, AND HOW" Teacher

(Don't Indians say that) Marik asked Seto

(You idiot not that type of How) Seto getting in on it now

(Do you understand any of this?...It's confusing me) Marik asked Yami who just smiled as a reply

(It was in the movie we all saw they other week at your place) Bakura backing up Marik

(He's' right) Yami smiled at Seto

"…" Seto

(Then again if that was really true then we could be walking around in wraps and going 'guuuh I am going to eat your flesh…..'…..) Bakura said mimicking the movie effects (Well that and blowing dirt and dust everywhere)

Seto, Yami, and Marik blinked a few times and busted up laughing, making the teacher turn around

"Since when does Seto laugh?" Student 2 to 3

"Well usually when he is battling Yugi" Student 3

"When did they become such good friends anyway?" Student 1

"I HAVE HAD IT" Teacher slamming down her book on her desk

Just then Joey came slamming the door open and coming into the class room

"I…(panting)….am…here" Joey out of breath

"Mind telling me why you are late" Teacher folding her arms

"….I had to clean up the gym" Joey said scratching his head

"So he has flees and pants guess I was right he is a dog" Seto said coldly

Just then the Bell rang

Everyone got up and trampled the teacher as they pushed Joey aside to get out and head to their next class

* * *

"Hey!" Joey said to Tea

"Your late" Tea said to Joey

"Dude it wasn't my fault the class before mine had made a mess of everything and my class had to stay behind and clean up, then by the time we did we were all already late for our clas…" Joey explaining to her

Seto, Yami, Marik, and Bakura just continued on down the hall and out the double doors leading to the outside

Suddenly there was a stir and all the Yamis could feel it, it made them all stop.

There was a large tree nearby in the courtyard and they all stopped under it

((Yami?)) Yugi appearing next to him in ghost like form

"!" Yami

(Yugi how do you feel?) Yami to Yugi

Yugi rubbed his eyes ((Alright I guess I still feel a bit woozy))

(Yugi) Yami said with a smile

This made Yugi turn to look at him

(I am glad you are okay) Yami said with a slight smile on his face

The other Hikaris appeared in a ghostlike image next to their Yamis' they too were under the weather, and were barely able to stand up straight.

(Yami take me home) Yugi said as he fainted once more and fell into his arms

The other Hikaris did the same thing and the Yamis got up and began to head to the gate

"…" Seto watching them leave "Guess school is over, but then again….what do I care"

(You do up to a point and you know it) Seto's Yami came out and walked beside him in ghost like form

((Shut up)) Seto to his Yami ((Still he is right, it was your fault))

(Shut up) Seth

…..

Still as they were about to leave the premises the security guards caught up with them all

"Seto, Yugi, Malik, Ryou…You guys are going the wrong way the pep assembly is this way come on" Guards

(Damn) All

So they all were escorted to the gym once more for the pep assembly

To be continued….

**A note to the readers **

I hope you are enjoying the story

Well it has been awhile since this one had posted so we are getting into the last moments of their day…Anyone have any ideas….Review it and let me know…How would you like this story to go?

As for the latest news in QOD Alley…as you know Dark Oblivions chapter ended however the Sequel called Desperate Tears has just been posted this past week and is for DBZ and Yu-gi-oh lovers. I think all who like the Yami and Hikari characters would like Dark Oblivion and Desperate Tears it is mainly about a Yami and Hikari bond between Past and Future Trunks and is mainly about Trunks…so check it out.

As for this story it will begin to get more in-depth, so check back later for the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading.

Review it and let me know. Laters…………………QOD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Still as they were about to leave the premises the security guards caught up with them all

"Seto, Yugi, Malik, Ryou…You guys are going the wrong way the pep assembly is this way come on" Guards

(Damn) All

So they all were escorted to the gym once more for the pep assembly

Tea had her cheerleading outfit on and was with the other girls preparing for the cheering squad. The schools football players were attempting to flirt with the girls both on the squads and in the crowd

"…" Seto, Yami, Marik, Bakura

The speaker got up in front of the crowd and welcomed the students

"So once more it is homecoming and we are here to support our team against the…." Speaker "If you will not participate then be a supporter…"

"Idiot" Yami responded

The cheerleaders began to cheer and this got on their nerves

"W---I----N" Tea

"Look she can spell" Seto said smiling

The Yamis laughed

**Ten minutes later**

The band began to play the school theme and the kids around them cheered

((I'm getting a migraine)) Yami putting a hand to his head

"Tell me once again why we decided to be here, when we were deliberately told to go home" Bakura saying as he turned to Yami

"…" Yami said nothing as he was glaring a death glare at everything in sight

"…" Bakura knowing he wasn't going to get an answer squirmed and turned to Marik

Bakura noticed Marik was grinning from ear to ear

"----Sigh----" Bakura (What the hell, oh forget it I need a glass of wine…if I can't have that then why not a beer, or I could go for one of those mixed drinks)

Marik began to laugh maniacally and everyone turned to him

"So what's your problem" Seto looking past Yami who was sitting next to him

"My Pharaoh if it so pleases you, I can blow this place up and get you home before your show starts" Marik with a huge smile on his face

"You're pissed off because your gunna miss a show?" Bakura asked plain and simple

"Isn't it obvious he came here to bale out his Hikari like we all did, didn't you see the relief on his face when Yugi ordered him to go home, ugh come on now" Marik looking at Bakura in disbelief

"Shut up!" Bakura glaring at him then looked at Yami for any truth in this "Hell I'd rather be anywhere then here anyway"

"…" Yami glaring ahead at no one in specific

"What show? that talk show you like, or the one with the Judge?" Seto

(DON'T START) Yami glaring at his lower subjects

"You e-mailed saying you were gunna see it, who---Yami squinted his eyes shut and his aura began to glow around him with every word that was said---- would've thought we'd miss the very last show of the season too" Marik saying as he crossed his arms and shut his eyes "I wanted to see if they got the King or not"

"SHUT UP!---Yami grabbed Mariks collar---You think I didn't want to see that last show, ugh" Yami tossing Marik back in his seat "The very last show, ugh why does this always have to happen, every time I want to sit at home and relax, or watch a show I get called away to a battle or a tournament, or **someone** has to interfere" Yami looking at Seto, to Bakura, to Marik

They glared back at him not saying a thing

Yami flung himself back in his seat "**Now this**!"----Yami put his hand to his head then glared at everyone and everything through his fingers----"Damn this school!!!" Yami kicking the kid in front of him "Out of my sight"

The kid fell forward and made a ricochet reaction, and the kids all around him fell forward, and the kids in front of them fell, till everyone had fallen off the bleachers

Seto, Bakura, and Marik looked on in shock as the cheerleaders fell from there pyramid, and the girl flew and knocked out the speaker and band director, they then sweat dropped and laughed

"Well….or we can just injure all the students and go home" Bakura laughed

"I loved it" Marik smiled as he watched the nurse run in to tend to the wounded

"Graceful---Seto to Yami----lets get the hell out of here my limo is up front" Seto leaded and they left the gym

"Just get me the Hell out of here; we can all crash at my place" Yami to the others as they all pilled in the limo

"Sir I expected you out here a long time ago this is the first time you spent this much time at school" Driver closing the door behind Seto

"I don't pay you to think or speak, remember that" Seto

"Sir" Driver starting the car and began to drive out

"To the game shop" Seto

"Sir" Driver

* * *

...

----------And at the school numerous injured from a brief accident due a brief accident from the bleachers….Further investigation proves that a bench had collapsed creating the students to fall off, though some injured no one died and those injured escaped with minimal damage----Radio

"Like I said graceful" Seto

"Shut up I had enough and I don't give a damn…Yugi wants to go home" Yami said as he looked out the window

The others laughed and said nothing

* * *

... 

**Later that night**

Yami had taken a shower and laid down for the night

Yami retreated into his soul room and went to check on Yugi

Yugi opened the door of his soul room for Yami and smiled

"Yugi are you feeling well?" Yami said as he stepped inside the soul room

"Yeah guess I caught a cold or something" Yugi

"I heard from the others that most students were out because of it" Yami

Yugi sat down on his bed and looked at Yami

Yami looked back blankly

(I'm picking something up from Yugi but I can't tell what he's thinking) Yami

"…" Yugi looking at him

"…" Yami getting a bit uneasy at the silence and the look from Yugi

"…" Yugi

"Uh…Yugi are you sure your feeling well enough to be up, you may seem well and are dressed in regular clothes ----Meaning a white t-shirt and jeans---but I can still feel you aren't your usual self" Yami closing in the distance between them

"Oh I asure you I am just fine" Yugi giving a slight cocky like smile after saying his piece

"Are you sure" Yami

"Uh huh, still I am curious" Yugi getting up off his bed, walking past Yami and closing his soul room door

"…" Yami looking at him

Yugis' back was to Yami as he closed the door with a slight click sound

"Yugi you know that by doing that I can't get out without your consent" Yami

"Yes I know" Yugi turning back so he can look at his Yami "Now you are trapped here until I let you go"

"Yes" Yami now knowing that Yugi knew full well what he had done "May I ask why you trapped me here?"

It was only till now that Yami noticed that Yugi had grown quite a bit since the first time the two met, for now he was just a few millimeters shorter then he himself, for he had grown much in both confidence, and in maturity.

"I trapped you here because I want…." Yugi began

"…" Yamis' heart skipping a beat "Want?"

"Yes…." Yugi

"…" Yami beginning to blush

"Well I need…" Yugi

"…" Yami heart beginning to pound "Hikari?"

Yugi took a breath and closed the distance between the two of them and hugged his Yami tighly. Yami returned the hug and Yugi smiled a genuine smile

Yami was a bit upset that as soon as he was hugged it was over

Yugi went back to his bed and sat back down

"As I was saying….I trapped you here because I want no need to know what happened today so that when I go back to school I'll know what I missed but also tell me…" Yugi to his Yami

"…" Yami sighed and scratched his head

"Was it really necessary to kick all those kids off the bleachers?" Yugi glared a mean glare at his Yami

"!" Yami alarmed by the look

"…" Yugi glaring at him

"If you had known why didn't you come out?" Yami

"I didn't want to I couldn't…" Yugi

"?" Yami

"I couldn't stop laughing when I saw you do that" Yugi

"…" Yami smiling

"So tell me about your day and don't leave anything out" Yugi

Yami sighed and went over to Yugis' bed

"Fine…. The alarm clock struck 5:15a and began to beep like mad……" Yami beginning his tale of the school mischief

END

**A note to the readers **

I hope you all enjoyed this story

Review it and let me know…I have many other stories posted so if you like this one check out the others….

As for the latest news in QOD Alley…as you know Dark Oblivions chapter ended however the Sequel called Desperate Tears has just been posted this past week and is for DBZ and Yu-gi-oh lovers. I think all who like the Yami and Hikari characters would like Dark Oblivion and Desperate Tears it is mainly about a Yami and Hikari bond between Past and Future Trunks and is mainly about Trunks…so check it out.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and **thanks for reading.**

Review it and let me know. Laters…………………QOD


End file.
